


Friendly Competition

by CrawlCrawlCrawl



Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [12]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlCrawlCrawl/pseuds/CrawlCrawlCrawl
Summary: Sly trespasses on a fellow shopkeeper's turf.
Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Friendly Competition

Sly couldn’t help but notice how often that the Knight entered the map shop. He had overheard what the owner’s name was but he couldn’t quite remember. Was it Iseldo? Regardless, Sly could only imagine the exorbitant amount of Geo that the Knight paid at that shop. The Knight was one of the best customers Sly had ever had, and while he was quite content with how much Geo he had managed to wrench out of the silent fellow, he wouldn’t oppose a bit more. As such, he didn’t think too much of adding some mapping equipment to his shop. After all, with that Knight around the map market was booming, and it was smart business to try to get a slice of that pie for himself. So he started selling some paper for map-writing, some pens, and a few pins. Absolutely harmless things to sell. Surely the map shop would appreciate some friendly competition? 

When the Knight came into his shop again, Sly immediately attempted to push some of his new mapping wares onto the little vessel. Naturally, he wouldn’t offer any sales on the merchandise, but his aggressive marketing method (baselessly claiming his wares to be of higher quality than the competition) eventually won the Knight over, and it purchased some of the materials on display. As the Knight left the shop, Sly went right to counting all the Geo he had amassed from its little purchase. It was quite a bit. This was a great business venture for certain, and one that certainly wouldn’t have any consequences whatsoever. Little did he know that Iselda, who was currently talking to Elderbug in the town square, noticed that the Knight had left Sly’s shop with mapping equipment in tow.

Suddenly, the door to Sly’s shop was kicked open which caused Sly to jump, his old Nailsage instincts kicking in for a second. When the door only revealed the lady who ran the map shop, he let his guard down. She quickly stomped towards the counter and slammed her claws onto it.

“What do you think you’re playing at, little guy?” Iselda growled out.

“Ah, welcome! You’re the kind lady who runs the map shop, yes? Here to spend some of the Geo you’ve collected, I assume?” he chipperly replied.

“You assumed wrong. I see you’re selling mapping equipment.” she spoke coldly.

“Ah, yes! I figured you wouldn’t mind, after all, what’s a little friendly competition? Surely you must understand that monopolies are a quite nasty business.” he reasoned, but Iselda wasn’t having any of it.

“You think you’re clever?” she questioned.

“Why yes, I do think I’m quite clever.” he said, giving her a knowing gaze.

“Well then, _Nailsage_ Sly, why don’t we settle this the proper way?” she asked, a glint in her eye.

“Fine. I suppose we could.”

Sly ducked down into his basement to fetch his nail while Iselda stood with her arms crossed. After he retrieved his weapon, the two of them stepped out of Sly’s shop, the cold wind of Dirtmouth biting their chitin upon leaving. Elderbug immediately took notice of the body language of the two bugs (along with the fact that Sly was holding a massive nail), and began to suspect that something was wrong. Iselda jogged over to the map shop and left it with a nail in hand. As they stood facing each other in the town square, they both drew their weapons at the same time. Just as they were about to dash right into battle…!

“N-now wait just a second!”

Stopping their death glare at each other, Sly and Iselda turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Elderbug, standing there quaking in fear at the situation unfolding before him. 

“T-there’s no need to fight! I-I’m sure whatever issue you two have with each other can be settled calmly and rationally! Just please, don’t fight!” he shouted.

“We just need to settle something. Don’t worry about it.” Iselda reasoned with the old bug, and Sly nodded fiercely. Elderbug didn’t seem particularly reassured.

“I WILL worry about it! There’s no need for senseless violence! You two shouldn’t do this!” he practically screamed, clearly just as alarmed as before.

“Why should we not?” Sly spoke coldly. Elderbug’s gaze shifted down to the ground.

“For me?” he quietly said.

…

Sly and Iselda looked at each other. As much as they were still bitter at each other, maybe it would be best to refrain. Or at least refrain until Elderbug wasn’t present.

“Fine, Elderbug. We won’t.” Iselda sighed. Elderbug seemed positively elated at her words.

“Oh, thank goodness!” he exclaimed brightly, however his tone very quickly turned curious. “I must ask though, what exactly caused you two to be so heated at each other?”

“I wouldn’t press further. Otherwise we might end up going ahead with our fight after all.” Sly darkly said.

Elderbug audibly gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> I've now been writing for just about a month now! Yay! Once again, thank you so much for your support, it's really encouraged me to continue writing.
> 
> Regardless, here's a more light-hearted fic for you compared to what I've been writing recently.
> 
> As always. constructive criticism and general feedback are highly appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
